


❃Amnesia❃

by UnknownSaltwater



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cyberpunk, Multi, Other, Robot, blu hydrangea - Freeform, cyborg, gothy kendoll - Freeform, rpdruk, rupauls drag race, rupauls drag race uk, rupaulsdragrace, the vivienne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSaltwater/pseuds/UnknownSaltwater
Summary: Waking up in a robotic dark future would make one fear for their life, but a close friend has survived the fall and a long journey awaits you both as a wicked war rises.





	❃Amnesia❃

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my wattpad: UnknownSaltwater

_**(reader is completely neutral with gender/skin colour etc. Reader is strictly over 18)**_】

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

When the lights flickered on and swarmed the walls with its amber glow, you felt as if you had just been born, but with the knowledge of an everyday adult. You closed your eyes and your head fell back, pipes which trailed along the ceiling gave the impression this wasn't any place you should wake up in and fall back asleep again. You felt the urge to sit up and stand to your feet, the distant sounds of buzzing through the walls sent chills up your spine--quickly you began running, forming an understanding, or at least, a conclusion to where you were. Everything seemed so out of place, like a lab, or an underground shelter of some kind; hallways were long and damp, and the buzzing grew louder, until you realised it was the sound of some kind of tool.   
You noticed what seems to be a woman crouched by some machine in the corner of your eye, the room full of smoke and blue flashing lights from the tool she weld, its flickers making her figure more apparent, until you realised something else--that wasn't a woman but a man, and somehow you didn't find this unusual or strange, somehow it was fairly normal. She turned her head, a glowing pair of blue eyes widened.  
"You are awake? 'tat's impossible-" She stood and held her hand out, palm first.   
"Where am I?" You stepped back, not bothering to question if this was a dream, until her palm glowed a blue, her veins lighting up like LED lights.   
"Don't ask questions, my dear, please sleep now-" She uttered with a discouraged voice, and you surrendered to the darkness she pulled you into; as if she shut you down like a computer.

_"They should'ta woken up."_  
You opened an eye, the stranger stood beside you, talking to another stranger, who's face was masked by a futuristic helmet, made from black metal which you could see yourself in; you were shocked at your appearance-you looked older from what you last remembered.  
Which was suffocating-  
You remember a pair of hands around your throat.  
"We can't force them to go back to sleep, we have to use them earlier than planned." The other stranger looked at me, crouching down and taking off the helmet. "What do you remember?"   
They were incredibly feminine, but had strangely proportional masculine features, his nose, his face, and he spoke differently but more strongly in comparison the dressed one. You took a deep breath, staring at the blue lines trailing up the dressed stranger.  
"I- I was choking." You felt your neck tingle, the man's face nodded slightly.  
"That's because you died." He smiled, "But I brought you back, so did Josh here."  
You recognised that name, except, it was all a blur.  
"No-that's-"  
"Impossible?" He chuckled, running a hand through his feathery hair, standing back up. "Maybe to people who haven't been awake for up to seven decades."  
You felt your mouth turn dry, now understanding the logical reasoning behind all this- you were preserved and woke up almost a hundred years later. "You look so shocked, let me introduce myself if ya' can't remember me. I'm James, I know exactly who you are and I wanna help you remember too."  
You nodded, dumbfounded.  
"Alright, James." You saw that Josh didn't smile once, his expression blank, and his eyes pure white. "Are you robots?"   
"Nah-Nah, we just have some--modifications." He winked and helped you to your feet: strong arms, and a strong body-- he was almost like a super-soldier. "Josh, get yourself back to work-"  
Josh's lip twitched.  
"You said I'd speak with 'em." He tilted his face, blue lines from his eyes to his jaw now visible.   
"I did didn't I-" James let you go, a frustrated expression fell onto his sharp features. Josh finally smiled, a pretty set of teeth flashing momentarily.  
"Come, I'd like to show ye' 'round." He took hold of your hand and lead you through a submarine-style door, his spare hand opening the latch with ease. You stared in awe; how a single hand from a small person could open a door made from what looks to be solid steel. "I'm not a robot, I am human like you, but since you've been in your coma, you missed out on the gadgets we get. You're lucky to have had me there though-" Josh sat on a table, staring at a control panel for a glowing pair of screens on the wall, not a TV, but a giant hologram. You had no words to say, you simply stared with big eyes. "I gave ya' new parts, you would've decayed decades ago."  
"P-Parts?" You looked at your hands and the rest of your torso--nothing was different or seemed off, but once you touched the side of your hip, you barely felt anything.  
"Ya see, human bodies rot, even now as we talk, so I made sure your body was cosy and gettin' the oxygen it needed-"  
"Just tell me what you did to me!" You yelled, glaring.  
"I replaced most of your body with artificial parts." He smiled and shuffled closer, showing his bicep. "Like I did wit' me'self."   
You stared blankly at the blue rays from inside his arm, shaking your head in disbelief.  
"What kind of sick world did I wake up in?"  
"No different to the one which we had when you were awake before." Josh ran his fingers over his orange wig, smiling. You didn't grow angry at him, you were angry with everyone else who made this exist in the first place. Josh was a victim too.  
"Why would you be using me?" You asked with a murmur, averting your eyes to the holograms.  
"Ah-" He swallowed, beginning to bite his lip. "James has an interesting job for ya', that's all." He touched the back of your head, your body tensing. "Do you remember me?"  
"No- I don't remember anything. As he said, I died, right?"  
"ya' did buh' I was a very close friend so I thought-" He stopped, looking down with sad eyes. "Don' matter now." He slid off the table with unusual grace, sitting at a chair in front of the panel, staring.  
"Why do you want to talk with me?" You spoke softly, sitting in the chair next to him.   
"I just wanted to see if you knew me or-- wanted to know more about the world you jus' woke up in." His eyes glowed a radiant blue, moving rapidly like scanners. He appeared to be reading, but the speed at which the rays moved was like he was truly a machine.  
"I do want to know," You watched intently, his eyes suddenly averting to meet yours.  
"Tank' you." His smile was bright, and you couldn't help but admire it; all that was left of his humanity seemed to be his smile, and you slowly remembered it, the face this Josh made when excited or needing of love.   
"I think I remember you now." You chuckled, resting your cheek in your hand. "You're a drag queen."  
"Used to be. None of us perform anymore, but we still dress up." His lip quivered, eyes staring at the screen again. "I forget what it's like to dance or entertain, I miss humankind."  
You moved closer and held his stiff arm in your hand.  
"Aren't there any humans left?"  
"Oh of course, but no one gives birth, no one creates or laughs anymore, it's like the human side of everyone has just faded-" He wiped his eyes, moving his arm so he could grasp your hand. "You seem to have all the soul left of what was human, I don't want ya' to go wit' James, he won't treat you how you deserve to be treated." His mascara trickled down his cheeks, covering the crevasses of blue light.   
"You are crying?" You asked dumbly, making him smile.  
"Only a wee bit-"   
"I suppose humans still cry?"   
He laughed dryly, shaking his head.  
"They have the ability to, but I haven't seen anyone cry in years, unless you count the children." He squeezed your hand tighter, accidentally forgetting his own strength, but you didn't complain about the pain, you wiped his tears with the back of your hand.  
"Is it a bad world?" You wondered out loud, watching the screens again, noticing the flashing images of news articles. It must be how their news worked.  
"I don't think so, but for someone like me, it's hell."   
"Like you?"  
He froze, his face froze and his hand froze. He was like an ice statue, but his eyes still shifted.  
"People can choose to be sad, they can get the emotion removed like some file on a computer, like a document, but I kept mine, I wanted to feel, though I sometimes regret it, I love feeling sad sometimes ya' know, it reminds me of you-" He stopped and smiled goofily. "N-Not that ya make me sad-"  
You couldn't help but shed a tear with him, not ever realising how much you must have meant to him.  
"I'll stay with you."   
His face creased into a sob, hiding it with the back of his hand.  
"I wish you could, but James- I-" He pulled you into a tight embrace, petting the back of your head. "You're gonna be a solider, [Y/N]-" He wept into your shoulder.  
You swallowed, not wanting to pull away.  
"I can't- I don't even know how to fight."   
"Dat's why we didn't expect you to wake so soon, we were buying training equipment but now you're awake James believes we have no choice but to send ya' out as soon as possible."  
"Why- that makes so sense?" You pleaded with yourself, hearing Josh hum in agreement.  
"We're desperate for soldiers-- well--James is, I hate fightin' it makes me hurt." His soft yet broken expression once he pulled away resonated within you, feeling your heart beat fast.  
"Why can't we run away-" You peeped out, wishing he would hold you again.  
"That's even more dangerous- I-" He gulped, "The world ain't the same, being homeless is a death sentence, it's like risking your life to live on the Mount Everest peak." His hands took hold of yours, his face breaking with each word. "I wish I could give ya a home but I don't even have one me'self, I work all day and night, I never need sleep so-"   
You slowly began to panic, realising now the danger you were in, but you didn't dare give up.  
"I'm not going to any war, I'm not leaving you."  
He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back any more tears.   
"I-I really wish that were true, [Y/N]." He pulled you back into an embrace, his breathing shaky.  
"But I only just woke up and-- I already like you a lot-" You felt yourself drown in embarrassment at that confession, feeling the word 'like' take a different meaning inside your head.   
"I know, but it's impossible to convince James, it always has been." Josh looked at the door, sighing with a tearful face. "James will be here soon."  
"You can't let him take me- I want to live!" You held Josh's top in your hands, pulling him closer.  
"I don't have the authority to tell him what to do, I'm so sorry, [Y/N]."  
"How? You're not a slave you're a person-" You heard the door crank open, seeing Josh's face change into one of fear.  
"Time's up. They need to come with me now." James walked up to you, a face which showed no signs of humanity like Josh's did, though you remember James almost thoroughly now, he used to be the one which unleashed a lot of emotions even Josh sometimes kept in. He was a kind soul, as the world changed he changed with it.  
"No, James don't!" You shook your head, praying he would understand and allow you to stay here, with one of the only people you trust.  
"I guess he told you." James shrugged, adjusting his dark clothes. "You see we're under attack by a group of hooligans and we need soldiers to protect our technology." He put on his helmet and pressed a button on the side, triggering a red glow around the rim of the glass.   
"I'm not the soldier you want. I'll die instantly." You felt Josh take hold of your hand, his eyes staring up at James.  
"You won't if you're smart." He tossed you a cylindrical handle, a big red button on the top caught your eye. "Press it."  
You stood back, pushing the button a lot harder than intended, causing a bright light to blind you momentarily. You peeked and stared at the pink firey blade wielded in your hands.  
"Come on, we ain't got time to lose." James stormed out, you turned to Josh and looked [up/down] at him with big eyes.  
"Don't worry 'bout me." Josh took hold of your hand once again, eyes brimming with blue tears.  
"I will." You held his cheek in your palm, kissing the tip of his nose tenderly, before quickly hurrying out to follow James, who bared two guns on his back.   
"I didn't consent to this-" You asked timidly, his expression hidden by the blackness of his headpiece.  
"None of us did, all I ever wanted to be was a performer and an influencer, not the bringer of death."

﹌﹌﹌

You picked yourself up off the ground, watching James fire his weapons masterfully. You kept your grip on your only weapon, petrified of the robotic humanoids that shot back. James didn't flinch or hold back, trimming down the first few machines that tried to pin him down.  
"Where are the other soldiers?" You called to him, panicking and ducking behind a car.  
"At our destination-" He threw his fist at the face of a soldier, breaking their jaw in two.  
"T-This isn't the battle?" You stuttered whilst shuffling back further into the car door, hearing him laugh.  
"These are just everyday thieves. They know how strong I am--"   
You heard him get cut off, a muffled cry drove you from your hiding spot to see what was happening, and you didn't believe James could actually have been taken down by anything after his convincing, but he was. You wanted to try and help, but risking your own life to save someone who drafted you without your consent seemed like a bad move, so you simply watched, peeking from behind the tire. He was punched like a punching bag, his fists smacking back erratically, luckily hauling himself back to stand up again, groping for his guns. "[Y/N, help me!" He called back, finding yourself to be frozen in place. "You can't just sit there!" He shouted, having his helmet struck off his head. You gasped, watching them fire their guns at his face and neck. His gloating didn't prove his strength; he fell to the ground, sparks and neon blue lights lit up the side of his temple, making you feel subdued with guilt--luckily the soldiers left him after that, stealing his weapons and leaving in a hurry, passing you without notice. You took the chance to run to James, holding him in a comfortable position. You desperately held back tears, his expressionless face still full of life stranded you into a dark place in your mind. "You let me die?" He asked quietly. You shook your head and stared into the dim light.  
"No, I wouldn't! You're not going to die-" You looked around: not a soul in sight. "Where should I take you?" You tapped his cheek, seeing a smile form on his lips.  
"I like an optimist-"  
"No-"  
"Go back to the-the base please. Leave me here, I'll just be a dead weight." The lights within him faded away, not a single tear left his eyes, yet you found yourself crying instead, his heartbeat no longer there.  
  


▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬


End file.
